Family Traditions
by AMistressMalfoy
Summary: They told him it was a family tradition...and who was he to argue?  Hermione/Scorpius to start then Dramione


The characters of this story belong to JK Rowling the plot, situations, and characterisations are all MINE so don't steal them without permission or I'll be very very ANGRY :D

Author's Chapter Notes:

Deathly Hallows Spoilers...

**Scorpius is 19 *grins* come now people...could I really miss the chance to play with a new Malfoy? :D Just a one shot!**

His hand shook, wand pointed into the bustling Diagon Alley, his target only a few feet away. A voice hissed, _Do it!_ Was it his father or grandfather? He wasn't sure, but it hardly mattered now, he was compelled to obey. Family tradition they had said, every Malfoy has gone through this ritual. Then why did he feel so sick, why did the magic he was about to use, make him want to run and hide, to scream at her to run even as his body was dragging him forwards and silently pleading for her to come willingly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, cold and firm giving him a reassuring squeeze and pushing him forward. He swallowed thickly and gripped his wand tighter, whispering the one word he had prayed growing up they would never force him to use. '_Imperio_.'

She froze, bags in hand, as people bustled around her. She looked amazing to him, hair in a simple ponytail, no makeup, freckles dotting over her nose and under her eyes. He had lusted over this witch for years, she was what wet dreams were made of, those full breasts and shapely thighs with a pair of hips he couldn't wait to sink his fingers into.

'Tell her to come here, boy.' Lucius commanded from the shadows.

'_Come to me.' _He whispered into her mind and grunted in frustration when she merely stood there, feeling a blush rise on his high cheekbones from his failure.

He felt his father's presence behind him again and welcomed the instruction, his long pale fingers curling around his sons. 'You have to be more specific, feel the magic, let it guide you.' He murmured. 'Tell her turn around and walk towards the alley.'

He licked his lips and took a deep shuddering breath, the dark magic filling his veins and vanishing the ill feeling in his stomach. '_Turn around.'_ He smirked when she complied, feeling a rush of magic from his father, helping the strength of the spell. '_Walk towards the alley, opposite you.'_

'Well done.' Draco praised and moved back into the shadows, watching with obvious delight as the Mudblood obeyed his son's every command.

'Now what do I do?' Keeping his grey eyes locked firmly on the witch, he couldn't help the pulse of desire at seeing her up close and at his command.

Lucius stepped out of the shadows and draped a long cloak around the witch, pulling up the hood; he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave his grandson a dark smirk. 'Now we go somewhere more private. We shan't conduct business here.'

The Manor roared to life in a sea of green flames, dozens of house elves popped in and out, lighting fires and candles and pulling back the covers of the huge bed in the young wizard's bedroom. He was nervous again, knowing his father and grandfather were about to leave him alone with the witch, allow him to learn his lesson and take his place amongst hundreds of illustrious Malfoys.

'Are you leaving now?' He asked, somewhat impatiently. Lucius merely smirked and led the cursed witch into the centre of the room.

'So eager,' His snakehead cane ran down the length of the witch's arm, smirk wide and proud when she shivered and seemed to glare at him defiantly. 'See her eyes…Scorpius, see how they fight you, and see how she fights you?'

Scorpius moved forward slowly, devouring the witch hungrily with his eyes, cock twitching painfully in his pants as his grandfather's words rang in his ears. She was fighting the spell and fighting so desperately against her mind that had trapped her. Funny really that her coveted mind would betray her and lead her into his arms, the arms of a family he knew she despised. Oh yes…he had watched her before, seen the looks she had given his father, the utter contempt she held for his grandfather and it made his blood boil, knowing this filthy witch thought herself better than his Pureblood family, that her blood was better than his, always with that nose of hers in the air. Yet even his wildest fantasies and darkest dreams didn't compare to the real thing, despite being nineteen years his senior, she was still a beautiful witch, the lines around her eyes only increased her appeal, the slight pouch to her belly had his hands itching to touch her.

'Tell her to remove her clothing…slowly.' If Scorpius didn't know better he would have thought the great Lucius Malfoy was enjoying this, the way his eyes trained on the Mudblood and his hands gently roamed her skin.

He held his wand firm and grinned as she shook before him, eyes flashing in her fury at not being able to break the curse. _'Remove your clothing…slowly.' _Her hands, shaking, moved to her blouse and began undoing the buttons one by one, revealing her creamy flesh to his dark grey eyes. A wicked smirk lifted his lips as he watched her undress. _'Do it sexy.' _He grunted again_, _berating himself_. Damn too vague. _

'_Let your top fall to the floor,' _She did as he asked, the material floating to the ground, leaving her clad in a pair of jeans, runners and her bra._ 'Turn around and face my Grandfather, slowly, let him see you.'_

Acting on a hunch and smirking knowingly when it came true, his grandfather let out a low moan as the Mudblood turned to him, hands moving slowly over his chest and staring at her heatedly. _'Take off your bra…again slowly.'_

Her small hands moved to her back and deftly unclasped the offending garment, removing one arm she slowly moved the cup down over her breast, hearing his father's sharp intake of breath, Scorpius let out a huff and trained his wand again. _'Face me!'_

The air left his lungs as she turned to face him, one breast uncovered whilst the other was securely in her bra. He ached to touch her; and sweat was beading on his forehead, as his pants tightened. _'Take your bra off.'_

The bra fell to the ground and exposed the witch to his eyes as he devoured her. 'Fuck.' He cursed, hand moving down to his pants and touching his hardness. 'Merlin, Dad, look at her.'

Draco walked around the witch's prone body slowly, fingers ghosting across her skin, smirking when goosebumps ran across her bare flesh. 'Hmm… she is glorious for a Mudblood.'

Scorpius watched enthralled as his father touched the witch, hands cupping her breast, as if weighing them, running his thumb across her nipples before dipping his head. Scorpius thought he might lose it then and come in his pants like a firstie with a wet dream, but thankfully managed to hold back. 'How does she taste?' Lucius drawled and joined his son, touching her neck and leaving a wet trail with his lips as she stood there, eyes desperate, pleading with him to release her.

'Mmm… delicious, just how I always imagined.' Lucius murmured, nuzzling her throat before moving back and gesturing for his grandson to continue.

'I'm not sure…' Scorpius swallowed thickly as the dark magic seemed to call to him, urging him forward, to take what he deserved.

'She still has clothes on.' Draco pointed out and lounged on the bed behind his son.

'Right…' He moved closer to the witch and he could see her fury escalating. '_Take off your shoes and then your pants.'_

Within seconds her clothes were gone, leaving the witch standing before him, clad only in her black knickers. 'Like unwrapping a birthday gift.' His father drawled behind him and he could hear the thickness to his voice, knowing this Mudblood had always been a thorn in his side and seeing her like this would be empowering.

'That would be some birthday.' Scorpius murmured and licked his suddenly dry lips as he moved towards the witch. 'I'm going to touch you now.' He told her, not really understanding why he felt the need to explain his actions. 'And I'll bet you like it, Mudblood whore.'

He saw the almost imperceptible shiver on her body and wondered if she was breaking the curse. 'Father?'

The bed creaked as Draco moved behind his son, placing his hand over his and giving his Imperius extra power. 'She is yours; do with her as you please.'

Scorpius reached out and finally touched the witch, hands shaking as he made contact with her soft skin, fingers trailing across her belly and up her sides to her breasts that he groped roughly. 'Merlin…this is even better than I dreamed.'

He heard a snort from across the room and recognised it as his grandfather. 'Do play nicely, Scorpius,' He drawled. 'We do not wish for attention to be brought to our family if the Mudblood is broken. Do remember who she is, the Potter and Weasley families still have a lot of influence with the Ministry.'

He nodded but was quickly distracted by her breasts and their weight in his hands. He palmed her nipples before bending and sucking the hard peak into his warm mouth, moaning as her sweet taste invaded his senses. He vaguely heard the door click as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers and slowly pulled them down; kneeling before her, he breathed in her musky essence and nearly came on the spot. She smelt glorious, musky and sweet and he wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled.

'_Lift your leg.' _Her leg lifted from the ground and he worked her knickers down it and around her ankle. 'Beautiful.' He muttered and buried his face in the dark brown curls protecting her womanhood, licking her sensitive clit and savouring the sweet taste of her release. Something wasn't right, there was something off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He stared up at her and cursed himself for his stupidity. She was standing there in front of him, staring into space, sure, she was aroused but that was it, there was no reaction, no sounds and that's what he wanted. He wanted to hear her moan, wanted to pretend if only for a minute she was enjoying herself and wanted to be there with him. Call it Malfoy arrogance or perhaps a teenage boys pride but he'd never been with a witch that had denied him or that he'd had to seduce, they seemed to fall willingly into his bed with not even the slightest push. He wasn't a Malfoy for nothing, wasn't a Slytherin for nothing and wasn't above manipulating things for his own enjoyment.

'Look at me.' He commanded voice thick and aroused. She did, which pleased him. 'I want you to enjoy what I'm doing to you,' He said simply. 'I want to hear you moan when you like what I'm doing, do you understand?' She nodded and although under the curse he could still see the fire in her eyes, knew that her mind was screaming to fight him. 'Good girl.' He murmured and kissed her neck slowly, hands gripping her hips possessively, lips touching her ear and a jolt of pleasure rushing to his cock when she let out a barely audible whimper.

'Oh you like that do you?' He smirked and licked her ear lobe, chuckling when she whimpered again. 'Hmm… such a responsive little Mudblood, who would have guessed under all those frumpy robes was a hot little piece?'

'Do you want me to touch you?' He asked, knowing the Imperius would compel her to answer.

'No.' She responded and let out a tiny squeak when his hand roughly pushed between her thighs.

'Funny…' he whispered into her ear. 'You're dripping like a whore; it certainly feels like you want me to touch you.' She trembled when his fingers caressed her slit and he almost fell over from the excitement her reaction gave him. 'Wet like a whore.' He said and brought his finger to his mouth, locking eyes, he sucked it slowly into his mouth, moaning softly as her release touched his tongue.

'You know he's jealous,' Scorpius said softly and led the pliant witch to his bed. 'Father hated you, yet wanted you and here I am, with the one thing he never got to touch.' He let out a smug laugh and turned to face the witch. 'I want you to undress me, Mrs Weasley. Well that doesn't sound right…does it?' He grinned and moved her hands to the front of his robes. 'I think I might call you Hermione. Now undress me, slowly.'

Her hands moved forward, and slipped his outer robe off his shoulders, then started with his shirt and undoing each button slowly, his breathing growing more ragged with every silver piece she slipped through the tiny hole then pushed the shirt off his shoulders, fingers grazing over his heated flesh as she went.

'Kiss my chest.' He rasped and tangled his fingers in her long curls, a moan rumbling from his chest as her soft moist lips touched his skin. 'Pants…undo my pants.'

He could almost swear her eyes were amused as she grasped his buckle and removed it deftly, pushing his pants around his ankles and leaving the nineteen year old before her clad only in his boxer briefs.

'Take them off…' He was going into overload and needed to get a hold of the situation in cases things ended before they had even begun. She stood staring at his chest, not moving and again he cursed. 'Take off my shoes and then remove my pants.' He said gruffly, watching her intently as she sunk to her knees and removed each shoe, and then pulled his pants down over his long masculine feet. 'Like what you see?' He asked, as she stared up at him. He had always been proud of his body, like his father he had played Quidditch at Hogwarts and was blessed with a lean, yet muscled chest, slender hips and strong toned legs.

She didn't answer. Her lips were clamped together, white with the effort to remain quiet. 'If you like that, Hermione, wait until you see my cock.' There it was, that whimper, escaping her lips even as she struggled against her desire. 'Like dirty talk do you?' She stared at him boldly, eyes flashing with want, but there was still that sliver of defiance, that he wanted to break, wanted to force from her body and mark her as his.

'Yes, I bet you do…' He drawled, a wicked smirk crossing his features. 'Filthy little witch wrapped up in a swotty little package. Does Weasley get you to moan, Hermione? No I would think not, those freckles and red hair certainly wouldn't inspire a beautiful witch as yourself.'

He grabbed her hands and placed them on the waistband of his underpants. 'Pull them down.' He grinned widely when she did as instructed, letting his thick, long cock spring free for her hungry eyes, oh yes, they were hungry now, and he knew she wanted him, but he didn't dare remove the curse until his father gave the go ahead. 'Would you like a taste?' He pushed her hand onto his cock, hard and weeping. 'Answer me.'

'Yes.' She gritted out and glared at him angrily. He just chuckled and dipped his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

'I don't want you to fight me, I'm not my father.' Her eyes softened and he knew she could see the truth in his eyes. 'If it were up to me, I would have done this differently.'

Her brow rose and he grinned. 'However…you're here, I'm here…so we might as well play.'

He ghosted his hand down her side, touching her hip before moving to her thighs and dipping into her heated womanhood. 'Oh I want to play…do you believe me?' He whispered and stared into her big brown eyes.

'Yes.' She answered and trembled under his gentle ministrations.

'I want you to taste me,' He said, voice cracking slightly with excitement. 'On your knees, Mudblood.' He rasped eyes widening with shock as hers pulsed with desire from that simple statement. 'My gods, you do get off on this…did you touch yourself at Hogwarts, Hermione, after hearing my father call you Mudblood?' She was on her knees staring up at him, breath hot on the tip of his cock. 'Filthy little Mudblood I'm going to fuck you so hard, but don't worry, baby, I'll make it good for you.' He smirked and pulled the tie from her hair, tangling his fingers in her mane of curls, which had fallen free from their confines. 'Suck me.'

Her mouth wrapped around his cock and he thought he might come then and there, pressure increased on her head as his own fell back in pure ecstasy. 'Fuck, baby, you have barely touched me and I'm ready to come.' He thrust forward, feeling her gag around his length and resisting the urge to take her how he wanted.

'Oh gods…' He groaned and began thrusting slowly into her mouth, short shallow thrusts that he hoped she could take. Like most Malfoy's he was extremely pleased with his family 'gift' and knew he had inherited his looks from the family. He had the Malfoy's trademark blond locks that fell around his shoulders and unlike his father, his face was more rounded and less pointed but almost a mirror image in every other way. He looked best, of course, in Wizarding robes but wasn't averse to Muggle clothing, preferring to wear a pair of jeans when around the house instead of formal robes which irked his father to no end…come to think of it, why was he thinking of his father whilst receiving the best blow job of his life.

'Use your teeth.' He ordered and let out a girlish screech when she nipped at his skin. 'NOT LIKE THAT.' He yanked her head back and glared at her amused expression. 'Slowly…when you're sucking, use a little teeth…a little!'

He pressed his cock against her lips again, shuddering when she sucked him into her mouth and did as he bid, scraping her teeth gently along his length. He made a sound, completely inelegant that resembled a grunt and surged forward, whimpering as she sucked hard. 'Stop! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' He cursed and stumbled backwards, pressing his hands to his forehead and breathing deeply, trying to tamper down the impending climax. 'G-Get on the bed.'

He kept his eyes scrunched closed and held onto the bedpost. Despite his bravado and experience, he had only ever been with witches his own age that dripped with enthusiasm but lacked the talent this older and worldlier witch possessed. Certain he had himself under control, he crawled up the bed, pushing her onto her back and hovering over her. Damn…she was beautiful with her long curly hair splayed out around her face, breasts resting high and plump on her chest, heaving with every breath as she stared up at him so wantonly. _'Relax…breathe…'_ He thought and slowly kissed between her breasts, pausing to pay special attention to her hardened nipples, sucking each one into his mouth and laving them with his tongue. 'Gods, you taste so good.' He mumbled and licked along her chest until he found himself staring directly into her big brown eyes, lips mere centimetres away from hers.

He grabbed his wand from the bed where it had fallen and pressed it against her cheek, not missing the taunting glint in her eye. 'Tell me you want me.' He murmured and kissed the corner of her mouth.

'I want you.' She replied automatically, causing him to pull back and stare at her strangely.

'I want you to be honest,' He said softly and slowly nudged her thighs apart, resting his throbbing hardness against her soaking pussy. 'Tell me what you want.'

A whimper escaped her lips as she felt his cock resting against her. 'I want you.'

'Are you just saying that because of the spell?' He asked and felt a strange feeling of insecurity wash over him.

'No.'

'Are you lying to me?'

'No.'

He bit his lip and brought his hand to her cheek. 'Would you want me if you weren't compelled to?'

She blinked. 'Yes.'

'Fuck.' He cursed and kissed her hard, prying her lips open with his tongue and plundering her mouth, moaning loudly when she began to respond without his orders and at that moment not caring that it wasn't possible. 'Oh Merlin, I knew you'd be fantastic.' He whispered heatedly against her mouth then reached down between them, pressing his palm against her wetness then pushing two fingers inside her. 'Still tight.' He praised and gave her a wavering smirk before inserting a third finger and rubbing his thumb around her clit. 'Like that?'

'Yes.' She whimpered.

'Spread your legs wider for me,' He ordered, wand still firmly in his free hand.

She complied and spread herself impossibly wide, writhing underneath his hard heavy body as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. 'I'm not going to go easy on you like Weasley, I'm not a Gryffindor…I'm going to fuck you and fuck you hard.'

He let out a low whine as her body arched up; his hand gripped the back of her knee and pulled her leg around his waist. 'I'm going to enjoy this.' He gripped his cock, running the head along her pussy and almost losing himself as he was surrounded in her wet heat.

'_Snape…Snape…Snape.' _Was the mantra in his head as he clenched his teeth in an effort not to climax before he'd even entered the witch. '_Snape in a tutu, Snape naked…'_ He shuddered, now that was a god-awful thought. 'Fuck, I need you…shouldn't need you…Mudblood.' With a deep grunt he thrust forward, mouth falling open, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the exquisite pleasure he felt. 'Ohhh gods…' He mumbled and cupped her cheek, pulsing painfully inside her when he saw the sheer bliss on her face. 'Like my cock?' He gripped her chin and when she moaned softly and nodded, he knew he was smitten.

'I knew you would.' He said arrogantly; sweat dripping down his face and onto her heated chest. Another moan left her lips as he began thrusting, hard and fast into her welcoming heat. 'Tell…me…how…you…feel.' He thrust into her hard with each word, gripping her hips for leverage.

'Good,' She moaned again, thighs clenching around his waist as he took her roughly, hands fisted in the sheets, body prone and obeying his every command.

'Just good?' He panted and dipped his head to kiss her again, sucking her tongue into his mouth and devouring her.

'Bloody good…' She panted back, breath ragged and body thrumming with need.

'Amazing…gods never going to forget this.' He grunted and began thrusting harder, his slender hips banging against her plump thighs, fingernails breaking through her soft hips, head thrown back in sheer delight.

'Oh gods…oh gods!' His back arched as he began babbling incoherently, shuddering and shaking above her as he climaxed before falling with a thud on her trembling body, not realising or perhaps not caring that she hadn't come.

He lay there for a few minutes, stroking her hair and kissing her neck. 'You were so fucking good.' He smirked and kissed her lips gently. 'Pity you won't remember any of it.'

Her eyes widened and he chuckled. 'Father's going to obliviate you, although I'm sure you want to keep the memory of the best fuck of your life.' He slipped out of her and gave her one last kiss before gathering his clothes and wand. 'I'll see you later, Mrs Weasley.' With a mocking wink and a swagger to his step, he sauntered out of the room, leaving the Muggleborn witch lying prone on the bed.

A click of the door and new footsteps moved towards the bed, Draco Malfoy towered over the naked witch and smirked. 'Best fuck of your life, Granger?'

He waved his wand and she slowly sat up, rubbing her thighs where Scorpius' hipbones had bruised. She snorted and held out her hand, to which he placed her own wand. 'Hardly, Malfoy, I've had better.' His smirk increased as she cast '_Scourgify_' on herself.

'Yes…' He murmured and tilted her chin so she was staring into his stormy grey eyes. 'Me, perhaps?' He asked smugly and bent his head to kiss her, softly and tenderly slanting his lips over hers.

'Always you, Ferret.' She grinned against his lips and dragged her fingers through his receding blond locks. 'There are spells for that you know.'

He scowled and pushed her back onto the bed, silently vanishing his clothes and revealing his hard body to her hungry eyes. 'Mouthy one aren't you? Filthy Mudblood.' He grinned as she kissed along his neck, it had been over twenty years since that word had caused her any pain and now had the opposite effect, it was more like an endearment, the one word he saved for her and as warped as that was, she loved it.

'You love my mouth…Draco.' She purred and licked his ear, laughing softly when he let out a whimper.

'Oh I do, my love…pity my son couldn't finish the job.' He muttered.

'He reminded me so much like you, Draco, our first time. So eager and quick…' She smiled and brought his lips down to hers. 'So crude and insecure at the same time, it was almost sweet. Lucky for him…I like an older model Malfoy.'

Draco laughed against her lips. 'I'll tell Father you said so.'

'Yes, next time you're speaking with our dear Lord Malfoy, tell him I don't appreciate his grabby hands.'

Draco laughed again and it sent shivers down her spine, she would never tire of hearing the melodious sound coming from his lips, it was so rare to see him unguarded and human. 'He was very proud of you.'

Hermione snorted again and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist. 'I lived thirty eight years just to hear that Lucius Malfoy is proud of me…of course, not proud enough to welcome me into his family.'

Draco's eyes hardened and he cupped her face, tracing his thumb over her bottom lip. 'You're welcome in my bed…isn't that enough?'

'No, but it will have to be.' She responded and moaned loudly as he entered her with one swift thrust, fingers expertly stroking her clit as he pounded into her hard and fast, quick and needy and so unlike Draco. Normally he was slow and attentive but tonight he obviously needed release, which only she could provide.

She had craved him for years, as a sweet innocent fourth year, seeing him in his black dress robes had done the wicked things to her body. That led to a secret desire to have him as hers, but of course, she hadn't started a relationship with him until after the war. What started as a battle of wills whilst working together in Magical Law Enforcement quickly escalated to a quick shag in her office, then into a full blown affair which neither were willing to give up, despite the obvious betrayal they were bringing down on their families.

Her relationship with Ron had waned straight after the birth of their second child and hadn't been rekindled, she wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was celibate, yet still felt a modicum of guilt. Draco for his part, felt no guilt towards his pureblood wife, he knew she hated him and only married him because of the contract bestowed upon her by the Malfoy family. The witch had provided them with their precious heir and now lived a life of moderate luxury in the South of France, which Draco adored because he could parade Hermione around his home without the fear of being caught.

'Damn, witch…' He gasped and thrust hard and faster. 'You feel so- fucking- gods…fuck so good!' He moaned and clenched his teeth with a definite strain and tried to hold on, pinching her clit as he thrust roughly within her, knowing she liked a little pain with her pleasure. She chanted his name; voice thick with need and that coupled with the feeling of her clamping around him sent the Pureblood over the edge with a roar. He thrust against her weakly, once, twice, three times and felt her nails dig into his arse, she cried out, breasts pressing against his pale chest, as she pulsed and moaned. 'Beautiful.' He whispered and cupped her face, kissing her swollen parted lips with all the tenderness he could muster then collapsed on top of her.

'You know…the spell wasn't really necessary.' He propped himself up on his elbows and raised an elegant brow.

I'll keep that in mind for next time.' He drawled and kissed her again.

'Next time?' She scoffed and wiggled out from underneath him. 'You're lucky if there'll be a next time with you.'

He laughed and moved behind her, kissing her neck softly. 'You love me.'

'I do.'

'Good.' With a nip at her neck, he dragged her back into bed and proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.


End file.
